


Beautiful Betrayal

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold, Crying, Imprisonment, Loss of Trust, Lucis Has A Spy, Lucis Thinks That Spy Is Prompto, M/M, Prompto Gets Thrown In The Dungeon, Trust Issues, What Will Happen Once Everyone Finds Out He Is Innocent?, Will He Get Out?, Will He Prove His Innocence?, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: For a month, Lucis has been losing battles against Niflheim. It’s beyond humiliating and frustrating, not just because of the terrible media coverage. It’s the terrifying thoughts about something else - chances of Niflheim spies amidst Lucis’ Council.





	1. Chapter 1

For a month, Lucis has been losing battles against Niflheim. It’s beyond humiliating and frustrating, not just because of the terrible media coverage. It’s the terrifying thoughts about something else - chances of Niflheim spies amidst Lucis’ Council.  

 

“Your Majesty, Lucis has been infiltrated!” a war council member shouted, with his fist banging against the table. “There is a spy among us. They’re leaking all of our battle strategies to Niflheim. That’s how Niflheim is outsmarting us.”

 

“I agree, Your Majesty!” a hurt and limping Lucis soldier screamed, bruises decorating his handsome face. “You should’ve seen the battlefield. Our soldiers didn’t stand a chance. They fell so easily. My friend died defending me … ”

 

“You should see the hospital, too!” a nurse squeaked, her uniform splattered with blood. “There are so many wounded. We’re running out of beds available.”

 

“Let us stay calm now,” King Regis interrupted, standing up from his throne. “We cannot just accuse someone of espionage, especially without proof.”

 

“We took took that into account already, Your Majesty. We have the proof you need,” a general declared, sliding a folder across the table towards King Regis. “Lucis’ mole is Prompto Argentum.”

 

“What?! You cannot be serious!” King Regis exclaimed, opening the tan folder. “He is just an innocent, little boy.”

 

“You are quite wrong, Your Majesty. Mr. Argentum was born in Niflheim as a magitek trooper.”

 

“I did not know that. What else do you know of him?”

 

“He is a threat to Prince Noctis. You must get rid of him.”

 

“I should think this over … ”

 

“You cannot take chances, Your Majesty. Your people are scared. Your soldiers are dying, too. If citizens found out Prince Noctis was hanging around a Niflheim boy, what will they think? Or worse, how will the damn media portray it?”

 

“… Arrest him, then.”

 

“You made a good decision, Your Majesty.”

 

“I hope so … ”

 

XOXO

 

When he had received Noctis’ text message, Prompto squealed and started getting ready. He put on a simple and casual outfit - a green sweater over his white shirt, with ripped jeans and brown boots. He darted out of his house, then. He couldn’t wait to play video-games, especially because Noctis always has the latest video-games, which isn’t such a shocker. His best friend is a prince, not just any prince, but the crown prince of Lucis.

 

Once he had arrived at the Citadel, Prompto ran up the grand staircase.  His heart was racing, especially at the thought of sleeping over. This is his first sleepover at the Citadel, too. That thought is sort of nerve-racking, but he isn’t terrified or scared, not when he has Noctis around.

 

“Hey, buddy!” Prompto grinned, finding his best friend in the throne room. “What’s wrong? You look upset.”

 

“You lied to me,” Noctis accused, as Prompto blinked in confusion. “You used me, too!”

 

“I … I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Prompto stuttered, slowly backing away. “I would never lie to you. I would never use you, either. I don’t understand … ”

 

“Let me give you a hint,” Noctis chuckled, looking at Prompto’s wristbands. “Take those off! You’ll know what I’m talking about, then.”

 

“Noct … ” Prompto cried, staring down at the ground, with tears streaming down his freckled cheeks.

 

“You won’t do it. Arrest him, Clarus.” Noctis ordered, as King Regis came and stood behind Noctis, with his hand settling upon Noctis’ shoulder.

 

“What?! Noctis, I swear I’m no threat to you or Lucis!” Prompto screamed, as Clarus started dragging him away. “Let me go!”

 

XOXO

 

Upon landing inside of the dungeon, Prompto groaned and heard the dungeon gates rattle shut. He quickly stood up on his feet, then. His watery blue eyes looking around the dungeon cell, which was quite cold and small, especially dim, though. He hugged himself, not knowing what to do, expect to somewhat comfort himself.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Prompto whispered, sitting down on his hard bed. “Mom and dad will come for you.”

 

“Hopefully … ” Prompto mumbled, his chin trembling.

 

“If they’re not busy … ” Prompto sobbed, his body shivering and shaking from fear and the cold.

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto had tried to fall asleep. He couldn’t, not when it’s so freezing. He was practically trembling, even with that tiny blanket draped around himself. His teeth was chattering now, with his breath blowing visibly in front of him.

 

“It’s so cold,” Prompto shivered, hugging himself tightly. “I won’t fall asleep like this.”

 

“I want to go home!” Prompto sniffled, crying into his barely plush pillow. “I don’t deserve to be here.”

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Prompto wept, as his stomach rumbled. “I’m starving … ”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** This is something I had to get out of my head. Do you want me to continue? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

As his eyes open, Prompto gasps and gags, especially because he’s thirsty. However, Prompto still sits up, except he’s shivering. But, Prompto spots something, even if he can’t see. 

 

For this reason, Prompto gets up, especially because he has something to eat now. However, Prompto aches everywhere, except mostly his back. But, Prompto can’t complain about the treatment, even if he’s a prisoner. 

 

After all, Prompto isn’t just the typical criminal, especially because he’s a war prisoner. However, Prompto isn’t guilty of war crimes, except not of any crime. But, Prompto can’t vouch for his innocence, even if he had lawyers.

 

“I’ve been already villainized,” Prompto squeaks, as his chin tremble. “I wonder when they’ll execute me.”

 

“What’s the rush?” Noctis snickers, as his footsteps echo. “You’re not going anywhere.”

 

“Did you come to gloat?” Prompto sniffles, as his heartbeat harshly race. “Did you,  _ Your Highness _ ?”

 

“You’re an example of failure,” Noctis snarls, as his eyes narrows. “Lucis will always prevail. We don’t resort to tricks. That’s child's play.”

 

“I haven’t tricked you,” Prompto sobs, as his cell’s bars rattle violently.

 

“Liar!” Noctis snaps, as his hands shakes the metal railing.

 

XOXO

 

Whenever the council argues, Regis gets upsets, especially because he has migraines. However, Regis silences them, except not for long. So, Regis usually ends their meeting, even if he knows that can’t solve much.

 

However, Regis won’t today, especially because he has marvelous news. After all, Regis caught the spy, except with the aid of his son. For this reason, Regis wants to celebrate, even if he’s at war.

 

So, Regis stands tall, especially because he’s the king. But, Regis struggles somewhat, except he has his cane. Therefore, Regis doesn’t falter, even if he has a limp. 

 

“Worry not, my fellow Lucians! The spy is gone,” Regis smiles, as Noctis shifts uncomfortably beside him. “For deceiving us, I have him rotting away in the dungeons. For you, my fellow Lucians, I have scheduled multiple feasts.”

 

“It’ll take time, but we’ll heal,” Regis sighs, as the Lucian nobles clap. “We’ll prevail together.”

 

“They won’t divide us,” Regis states, as the throne room roars. “We are one.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon leaving the hall, Gladio walks towards his room, especially because he’s worn out. However, Gladio knows he’ll toss and turn throughout the entire night, except that’s inevitable. So, Gladio had stayed until the feast was over, even if he hates parties. 

 

But, Gladio enjoys company from time to time, especially because he feels lonely. Also, Gladio likes good food, except he feels nauseous now. However, Gladio doesn’t regret eating lots of food, even if he feels awful right now.

 

Yet, Gladio bumps into someone, especially because he wasn’t paying attention. However, Gladio apologizes for his carelessness, except they just grab his arm. Nevertheless, Gladio doesn’t mind, even if he’s being scowlded.

 

“How’s Prompto?” Ignis sighs, as he nervously looks around. “Is he okay?”

 

“No,” Gladio snorts, as his eyebrows knit together. “He’s far from okay. He doesn’t eat. He sleeps all day. He cries all night. The kid is a mess.”

 

“What about his parents?” Ignis suggests, as hope bubbles inside. “Did they contact him?”

 

“Nope,” Gladio scoffs, as his fists clench.  “No one has heard from them.”

 

“This can’t be possible,” Ignis sobs, as his eyes water. “He’s all alone.”

 

“Don’t doubt him, Iggy. Prompto is strong,” Gladio smiles, as he laughs. “He’ll get through this.”

 

XOXO

 

In the throne room, Nyx listens quietly, especially because he hasn’t questions. For this reason, Nyx stays silent, except doesn’t respect what he hears. Even so, Nyx keeps hush, even if he wishes to tell their general off. 

 

However, Nyx can’t talk against him, especially because the king trusts him. But, Nyx doesn’t trust him, except it’s in vain. So, Nyx holds his tongue, even if he has lots to say.

 

But, Nyx gives him credit, especially because he has useful strategies. However, Nyx has better strategies, except won’t share for now. Because, Nyx is suspicious, even if he’s the only one.

 

“We’ve caught the spy,” the general smirks, as Nyx’s fists clench. “We’ll win, then. Our strategies aren’t being leaked anymore.”

 

“You’re right,” Regis smiles, as Cor shakes his head. “The spy is gone. We’re in the midst of celebrations, too.”

 

“Exactly!” the general snickers, as Regis raises his wine glass. “Let’s toast to celebration, then.”

 

“Ah,” Regis sighs, as Cor frowns. “Celebration - my favorite word.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

He was confident.

 

After all, Regis had Niflheim’s spy, rotting away in Lucis’ dungeons. So, Regis was sure Lucis would prevail - their battle strategies safe and sound, not being leaked to Niflheim anymore.

 

“War is not pretty,” Regis sighed, as his general nodded. “It’s inevitable, though.”

 

“It’s a necessary sacrifice,” his general smiled, as Regis shook his head. “Patience, Your Majesty. This will all be over soon.”

 

“I hope so. We’ve already lost so many.”

 

“Yes, I know. It’s a terrible tragedy.”

 

“The thought of losing my son -”

 

“I assure you, Your Majesty. His Highness is safe. His shield, Gladiolus Amicitia, is with him.”

 

“He’s my only son.”

 

“I understand, Your Majesty.”

 

“I’ve done everything to protect him.”

 

“I’m afraid there’s still more to do, Your Majesty.”

 

“Oh, I’m well aware.”

 

XOXO

 

In the beginning, Prompto didn’t know that the Citadel even had dungeons. He just thought that was a rumor – something the media created for more profit, to sell more of their magazines.

 

However, Prompto knows the truth now, especially because he’s sitting in one of their dungeon cells – rotting away from the cold, the hunger, and fear. He hasn’t done anything wrong, but they don’t believe him. Why would they, anyway?

 

He’s from Niflheim – nothing else matters, then. His Lucis citizenship meant nothing, not if he’s from Niflheim. The Empire of Niflheim is a threat. That makes anyone originating from the Empire of Niflheim a threat, too.

 

“What are you so happy about?” Prompto asked, as Noctis just smirked. “Did you come to gloat again?”

 

“Today, Lucis and Niflheim will battle,” Noctis affirmed, as Prompto sighed. “Guess who will win, Prompto?”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“You should care.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“We’re going to slaughter every single one of you Niflheim scums.”

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

“You’re pathetic, just like your people.”

 

XOXO

 

Unfortunately, Ignis couldn’t persuade Prompto to eat. He had tried everything – sneaking in chocolate, photos, and books. It wouldn’t work – Prompto refused, but because of his own account, not wanting him to get caught.

 

So, Ignis had agreed to stop, not wanting to further agitate Prompto. However, Ignis felt terrible – wishing he could help Prompto somehow, but Prompto just wouldn’t let him, like he had expected.

 

The blonde cared more about others – never himself, though. In fact, Ignis had always seen Prompto putting Noctis’ needs and wants before his own, like the good friend Prompto is. For this reason, Ignis doesn’t believe Prompto is the Niflheim spy, not even someone working for Niflheim.

 

“How’s Prompto doing?” Gladio asked, his head lowered and eyebrows furrowed together. “Is he okay?”

 

“I’m afraid not,” Ignis admitted, with a sigh. “His condition is getting worse. Prompto isn’t eating, like he should be. I’ve a noticed a change in his weight.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He looks thinner than usual. He wouldn’t accept the things I brought him, either.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“He didn’t want me to get into trouble.”

 

“Why does he have to be so selfless?”

 

“That’s just the type of person Prompto is.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

XOXO

 

Unlike the others, Nyx wasn’t certain that Lucis will prevail. He had fought against Niflheim before – a tough battle that gave him scars, even nightmares for a couple of months. He had also thought that they should’ve prepared some more – trained their soldiers religiously, and then give Niflheim a surprise attack. His general wouldn’t listen to him, though.

 

Of course, Nyx had backed off. He couldn’t cross a line, not with someone superior. He disliked the general, who was so overconfident and optimistic, like a child almost. He couldn’t tolerate the elderly man anymore, but His Majesty seemed to like him enough. He couldn’t understand why, though.

 

But, Nyx hid his disdain for the general well. He wished Cor could return soon, though. He wanted his old boss back, whose absence is concerning Crownsguards and Kingsglaives alike. He’s coping, with his fellow soldiers. It’s just not the same, not when their team seems to be falling apart without proper leadership.

 

“How’s Prompto?” Nyx scowled, clenching his fists. “I’m worried about the kid.”

 

“He’s refusing to eat,” Gladio sighed, shaking his head. “Do you really believe Prompto’s a traitor?”

 

“I’m not stupid. That kid is harmless.”

 

“It’s just everyone else believes he is a traitor.”

 

“He’s a scapegoat.”

 

“I wonder what will happen to him.”

 

“Let’s just hope he can clear his name in time.”

 

“It’s not going to be easy.”

 

“He’s a smart kid.”

 

“Yeah, I know he is.”

 

XOXO

 

As Nyx walked off, Gladio ruffled his hair. He felt conflicted. He knew Nyx and Ignis believed Prompto was innocent, but Noctis thought that Prompto wasn’t innocent. He cared about Prompto, especially because Prompto was Noctis’ best friend and a lovable kid overall. He swore his loyalty to Noctis, though.

 

Still, Gladio didn’t like seeing Prompto hurt. He would tease Prompto, but never hurt him. He doesn’t even know anyone who would want to hurt Prompto, expect for those bullies at school. He knew that they would never touch Prompto again, not after being threatened by Noctis.

 

Yet, Gladio doesn’t believe Prompto is a traitor. He knew Prompto so well, especially because they trained together. He liked Prompto’s company, who brightened up his world ever since Noctis had brought him around. He just can’t believe Prompto would betray Noctis, not after promising to be beside Noctis forever.

 

“Your Majesty!” a solider shouted, limping into the throne room. “My King, I have grave news.”

 

“Grave news?” King Regis sighed, standing up. “What has happened, young man?”

 

“Niflheim has won again,” the solider sobbed, falling down onto his knees. “We were outnumbered. They were so many of them, so many of those robots. They tore us into pieces. My friends are all gone …”

 

“We lost?” King Regis sputtered, clutching his cane tightly from the shock. “We’ve imprisoned the Niflheim spy. How can we have lost to them, then?!”

 

“Isn’t it obvious, Your Majesty?!” the solider screamed, teardrops dripping down his chin. “The spy is still here among us. The person you have imprisoned is just an innocent, little boy.”

 

“What have I done? I’ve made such a terrible mistake.”

 

“We need you, Your Majesty! We’ve lost a lot of soldiers tonight, but a number of us are still alive. They’re wounded, though.”

 

“Of course, I’ll visit them as soon as I get a few things sorted out.”

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

The metal bars rattled.

Without hesitation, Prompto scrambled backwards. His eyes were wide – full of fear, even watering with teardrops. His cell was surrounded – numerous Lucis soldiers stationed outside, but they’re hurt. He saw so many injuries: broken arms, black eyes, busted lips, and blood. He began wondering, then. Did Lucis lose again?

His heart fluttered frantically. After all, Prompto didn’t trust them – believing that they might hurt him, especially when Lucis lost another fight. However, Prompto soon saw Ignis – standing behind the torn young men, who then stepped aside for him. He was very confused now. He didn’t understand what was going on. Was he finally going to get executed?

He began trembling, then. He was afraid of dying, not wanting to feel pain. Even so, Prompto didn’t want this life – trapped inside of a cell, where Noctis sometimes tormented him. After all, Prompto didn’t have the strength to argue anymore, not with him. In fact, Prompto was just exhausted, his body drained of energy.

“You’re free now,” Ignis said, as Prompto tilted his head sideways. “Your innocence has been proven. You’re finally free, Prompto.”

“What?” Prompto squeaked, as Ignis sighed deeply. “How?”

“We were outsmarted by Niflheim again. They knew our battle strategies, like always. The mole is still among us, then. It’s obvious you’re not him, Prompto.”

“I want to go home, just take me home.”

“Of course, Prompto. We’ll take you home, but His Majesty wishes to apologize to you first.”

“I don’t want his apology. I just want to go home.”

“And you will, Prompto. I promise this will be quick.”

“I want to go home …”

“Oh, Prompto. You’ll be fine. I’ll be beside you.”

“I wanna go home …”

XOXO

He had been summoned, though.

He stood awkwardly beside Ignis, with his head bowed. After all, Prompto couldn’t meet their gaze, especially not Noctis’ stare. However, Prompto could feel his eyes – trailing over his body, which made him uneasy. So, Prompto fidgeted uncomfortably – trying to hide behind Ignis, who reassuringly smiled. It didn’t ease him, though.

He wasn’t listening, either. In fact, Prompto was daydreaming – trying to mentally escape, but technically that wasn’t working. Unfortunately, Prompto couldn’t escape – King Regis’ voice tethering reality, but Noctis’ gaze, too. Their words were meaningless, just spoken for good media coverage. It brought tears to his eyes, especially because then they’re not sorry.

His best friend was expressionless – leaning against the throne, but still watching him. However, Prompto grabbed Ignis’ sleeve – wanting to go already, not comfortable underneath everyone’s gaze. The King leaned forward, with a small sigh, though. This was supposed to be quick, wasn’t it?

“We should’ve known better. I hope you can forgive us,” King Regis said, as Prompto’s chin shook. “Your parents still haven’t contacted us. You’ll be under the Citadel’s care from now on. Is that okay with you, Prompto?”

“That’s just how my parents are,” Prompto sniffled, as King Regis grimaced. “I really just want to go home.”

“Of course, I understand. Ignis will take you home.”

“Iggy already told me …”

“It’s good you trust him. I don’t know how to apologize to you. How can I say sorry? Is there anything you want besides longing for home?”

“A dog would be fine.”

“Well, I can make that happen.”

“May I go now, Your Majesty?”

“You may, Prompto.”

XOXO

So, Ignis drove him home.

His house was empty, like usual. His parents were gone – far from Lucis, but he could care less. He had calmed down – got some fresh air, sat underneath the sunlight, and bathed. As he changed clothes, Ignis prepared him lunch – spaghetti, which was incredible. However, Prompto wasn’t hungry, his stomach couldn’t tolerate that amount of food.

After all, Prompto wouldn’t eat, just starve while imprisoned. Even so, Prompto did nibble and took tiny bites, not wanting to upset Ignis. He loved Ignis’ cooking, but couldn’t complete his food. His body couldn’t tolerate the portion size – unaccustomed to big meals now, expect water.

The brunet sat across him – studying him, with those sharp green eyes. He took another forkful, but barely could swallow. It was very rich – full of flavor, just absolutely tasty. Even so, Prompto couldn’t eat anymore, his stomach churning. For this reason, Prompto put down his fork, not forcing himself anymore.

“You’re so frail looking,” Ignis fretted, as Prompto looked away. “Don’t worry, Prompto. You can eat that later.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto frowned, as Ignis sighed and shook his head. “I just can’t …”

“It’s okay, Prompto.”

“Thanks.”

“I understand, Prompto. The Citadel serves awful food to prisoners. The majority of them just stop eating altogether.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad you’re not there anymore. Well, I’ll leave you to get settled. If you need anything, you can always call me.”

“I will, Iggy. You’re the best.”

“That’s sweet of you. I’ll see you later. Goodbye, Prompto.”

“Bye, Iggy.”

XOXO

When Ignis finally left, Prompto turned the television on.

He watched cartoons for a while, but they were reruns. So, Prompto turned to another channel – a news station, which played King Regis’ speech. Of course, Prompto was curious – listening to King Regis’ speech, then. The King was apologizing, especially because Lucis lost again. The elderly man looked genuinely sorry, but Prompto knew better than to trust him.

Those who are royalty are taught etiquette – to pull of facial expressions, especially for speeches. He hugged his knees, not wanting to listen anymore. However, King Regis began talking about him, especially because people have questions. So, King Regis had to answer, or he’ll have bad publicity.

The media asked good questions – questions about him, the future battles, and injured soldiers. However, King Regis had answers to everything, even to the questions about him. Fortunately, Prompto’s picture wasn’t displayed, or he wouldn’t be able to go outside anymore.

“He’s under my care,” King Regis said, as Prompto shook his head. “We’ve been trying to contact his parents, but our efforts are always unsuccessful.”

“I have such great caretakers, don’t I?” Prompto scoffed, as King Regis received another question. “My foster parents neglect me. And my King imprisoned me.”

“The Council is under heavy investigation. We’re doing our best to figure out who the spy is. It’s obvious that they’re working for the Empire.”

“Isn’t it obvious, Your Majesty? Your spy is not of Niflheim origins. They’re of Lucis origins.”  

“Our soldiers are healing. They’re receiving the best medical care possible right now.”

“Give me a break. I’m going to bed.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
